Akahime
Akahime (赤姫, Akahime) is a kunoichi of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. 'Background' Akahime's childhood, she was training with Gaara. Gaara noticed that Akahime wouldn't use her swords, and would just start kicking the target or put the swords away and punch it. Other classmates noticed too. They would think she was dumb for not fighting with her swords. None of them made fun of Akahime tho, because Akahime was a daughter of the Kage. Around that time Akahime met Aome, they later became friends. 'Personality' Akahime is a clear-headed, caring girl. She thinks logicly on everthing, she would wait until there is a opening to attack and even when she's not on a mission. Akahime is friendly to people, but if they talk down about the Suna Village, she gets mad and will want to fight them but stops herself, telling herself that they're not worth it. She takes great pride, being a ninja from Suna. Akahime doesn't seem to like Naruto nor Gaara fangirls, like Sawaro Ina. Akahime doesn't seem to like Sawaro Ina for fangirling at Naruto at the Chunin Exams. Like her father, she has the desire to protect someone, Akahime's protective of her father. At the Chūnin Exams when Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki start attacking the stadium, Akahime was beside Gaara while he was helping the other Kage defend the spectators and get them to safety. And when Gaara returns from rescuing Naruto Uzumaki, Akahime was standing by her teammates, and broke-out into tears running and hugging her father and asking if he was okay. 'Appearance' H 5JEjhy6OA wAAAABJRU5ErkJggg .png|Akahime in Boruto; Naruto the Movie mrJY+nSAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC.png|Akahime in the Boruto Series Akahime has fair skin, brown eye's, and medium length red hair, darker then Gaara's, that is pulled over to the left side with a clip to hold her bangs. Akahime has small eyebrows, like her mother. Akahime also seems to have more of her mothers face then Gaara's. In Boruto; Naruto the Movie, Akahime wears a trench coat like her father but has it short-sleeved and the length is shorter with it opened in the front, with a white Sunagakure symbol on the back. Akahime has her forehead protector as waist belt and her back pouch on the back of it. Akahime wears black, open figered gloves and closed-toes boots. Akahime also has a brown dress under the trench coat and dark gray leggings. Inside of her back pouch, she has a small, wooden gourd with a small amount of white sand, the she only uses for the Third Eye. In the Boruto series, Akahime wears a small, red trench like jacket on with a brown short dress underneath. She wears dull pink knee top sock and hand warmers. She aslo wears long closed toe boots with heels. 'Abilities' Akahime is a not the strongest kunoichi in Sunagakure, but she is very observant. Unlike her father, Akahime uses taijutsu very well. Many Shinobi from the Sand Village use weapons, but Akahime use taijutsu more then using her weapons. She uses swords in the Manga, but in the Boruto: Naruto the Movie she doesn't have a noticable weapon on her. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' Akahime shows a some what high level of agility when fighting two ninjas from Kirigakure in the 2nd Round in the Chūnin Exams, and defeating them. Akahime was told that she had a large amount of chakra, like her father, but don't seem to use that much of it while fighting. 'Ninjutsu' Before becoming a genin, Gaara tought her the Third Eye, It increased her observant eyes. Akahime can use sand like her father but chooses to fight using Taijutsu. (Or with a swords in the Manga) Akahime was trained by Akausagi to use the Summoning Technique, but unlike her mother or the Heiwajima Clan, Akahime is can summon a Kodama named Gaifutaoka. 'Epilogue' Akahime was training with Gaara. After a hour of training, Gaara told Akahime that wasn't using her swords, and that her was kicking or punching her target. In class, other classmates noticed it too. They would think she was dumb for not fighting with her Swords. None of them made fun of Akahime tho, because Akahime was a daughter of the Kage. 'Boruto: Naruto the Movie' Right before the Exams, Akahime told Sawaro Ina, her teammate, that she was pretty but dumb for "fangirling" over Naruto, and got yelled at by her. Durning the Chūnin Exams, Akahime and her team where in the 2nd Round, Akahime was the only one who left to get a flag. She defeted two ninjas from Kirigahure, but she was defeted by the last member. Later her teams flag was captured, eliminating them from the exam. She later was with her father for the final round. After Boruto cheated, Akahime asked why people like him cheated. Later when Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki start attacking the stadium, Akahime was beside Gaara while he was helping the other Kage defend the spectators and get them to safety. And when Gaara returns from rescuing Naruto Uzumaki from Momoshiki's Planet, Akahime was standing by her teammates, and broke-out into tears running and hugging her father and asking if he was okay. Gaara put his hand on her hand and said that he was fine. 'Akahime; The Fanction' Akahime: Training the White Sand A week after the Chunin Exams, a girl by the name of Akausagi Heiwajima , claiming to be a relative of Akahime's mother. Gaara nor Akahime have ever since her before. Akahime started asking Akausagi questions about her mother, while Gaara was looking for her papers. Akausagi said that she never talked to her before, but has seen her. Telling her that she was "a thing of beauty". While Akausagi and Akahime were talking, Gaara found Akausagi's files. Akausagi told Gaara that she was very happy to meet him, and ask if she could tell him were she has been. Gaara ask Akahime to step out. As Akahime waited, she started thinking about her mother. Thinking about what she looked like. Later, Gaara and Akausagi walked out, Gaara asked Akahime if she wanted to have Akausagi train her, in the Leaf Village for a year or so. Akahime told her father and relative that she would like to but she wouldn't feel comfortable going with a person she just met. Akahime asked him if he'll be okay while she's gone and if her teammates will be okay as well. He told her that they'll be fine. Akahime told Akausagi that she would think about it. Days later, Akahime was with a blue-haired boy named Aome, an old friend. Akahime and Aome sat on a cliff looking out into the sunset. Akahime told Aome that she was thinking of going with Akausagi to the Leaf. Aome asked her why it told her this long. Akahime was shocked, and asked why he wasn't suprised about her leaveing. He said Gaara told him. Later, meets Gaara and Akausagi at there house with Aome. Akahime told them she'll go only if Aome goes with her. All three of them where suprised. Akausagi said it was fine, but Aome said he didn't want to intrude on their training. Akausagi told him that it would be nice if he come to keep Akahime happy and comfortable. He later, said that it would be interesting. They later left that day, waving to her father. 'Akahime: Rabid Rabbit Aka!' Akhime, Aome, and Akausagi were stopped at a shop for food. After getting food, the were on their way until three creepy men surrounded them Akahime and Aome stood there worried, unlike Akausagi, stand there with a smile. She then proceeded to beat them up. She clean her self off and ask to keep going. Both Aome and Akahime stood there in shock. Aome told Akahime that it was crazy, and looked like a rabid rabbit. 'Akahime: Summoning A Spirit...!!!' Akausagi, Aome, and Akahime started to train . After a hour of training, Aome and Akahime took a nap. When asleep, Akahime imagined her mother cooking and Akahime was helping, but she didn't see her mothers face. Aome and her were woken up by Akausagi's Water Bullet. She told them to get up, and dry them selfes up. Aome and Akahime were both were yelling at Akausagi. After a week, Akhime were getting sick and tired of training and told Akausagi to teach them a new jutsu, or she's call her father. Akausagi told her to calm down, and that she would teach them the Summoning Technique, but she wanted them to be strong and fit before teaching them it. As days past, Aome mastered it with ease, but Akahime did not. A couple more days pasted, Akahime still didn't summon anything. Akausagi told her to keep trying, but Akahime yelled at her and told her it was her last try, did the hand seals and slamed her hand on the ground, then was sent to purgatory where she met a small spirit named Gaifutaoka. After talking, Akahime was sent back with Gaifutaoka. When returning Aome stood in shock and Akausagi sat smiling. Aome started to scream at Gaifutaoka making him Tail Whip him and told him to be quiet or he'll kill him, soon Akhime told him to not hurt he unless told. Gaifutaoka floated back to Akhime and wrapped himself around her arm. As Akahime and Gaifutaoka talk more, she learned about his past, Akahime told him to go away and go back to to purgatory, as she gets him off her arm and walked, he tells that her that he doesn't kill anymore. As Akahime walked into the woods, Akausagi and Aome followed and told her to be calm. Akahime ran into the three men from before. They grabbed her, but let go and ran, after seeing Akausagi. When they got back, Akahime asked Akausagi about her and her life. After a few times of saying no, Akausagi told her about her past and telling Akahime and Aome that she wanted to find the man and follow him as his sidekick. Akahime asked if he didn't want her to follow him. Akausagi then told them that she would respect his wishes and keep training Akahime and Aome. They later, gazed at the stars and fell asleep. 'Aome's Mother...!' Akahime, Akausagi, and Aome were training, when Akausagi saw a dark figure in the forest. She yelled at them to come out with there hands up. A woman stood up with a bag of fruits and veggies. Aome told the group it was his mother , he asked why she was here. She said that she missed Aome so much she went all the way to see him and she wanted to tell him that she was going to stay a week here to make sure that he was going to be okay and healthy. Akausagi told her to not worry, and that Aome was in good hands, but Sengen thought she was talking about Akahime, and shook AKahime's hand. Akausagi yelled at Sengen and that she was talked about her. Sengen ignored Akausagi, and gave Akahime the bag of fruits and veggies, and ran off. Aome and Akahime started to eat, but Akausagi just sat sulking. Aome told Akausagi to not worry about it, and told her that his mother is like that on a daily bases. Then Akahime asked Aome if she's like that. Aome shrugged and told her that she was like that since he was born. Akausagi stood up and told Aome and Akahime that they were going to find Sengen and help her with her attitude. Aome and Akahime both told her no and started to eat again. Akausagi grabbed a apple and bit it, then spitting it out because it was too sour. Aome told her that him and his mother like sour fruits. Akahime asked Aakusagi if both Aome and her could go and hang out with Sengen for a hour or so, but wanted to ask her first. Akausagi told them they could go but to be aware of there surroundings. Aome asked Akausagi why, but Akausagi didn't listen and ran to go find Sengen. Hours later, Sengen and Akausagi started walking to the training area and talked about Aome and his skills that he has. When Sengen asked Akausagi why she wanted to train with them, then going on missions with her team, Akausagi told her that they died a long time ago. Sengen told her sorry and Akausagi told her to not to worry about it. When they find the training area, they found Aome and Akahime training a jutsu that Akausagi didn't see before. Aome started to use it on Akahime. After a couple of minutes, Aome saw his mother and Akausagi, and wave to them over. When Akausagi asked when he learned that jutsu. He told them that he wanted to a puppeteer, much like Kankuro. So he asked Kankuro to tech him how to, then over time he learned that one. Sengen told him that he was growing up too fast on her and hugged him to the point of him asking her to stop. Sengen asked Akahime and Aome if they wanted to go eat at a ramen restsurant she found. Akausagi told her that she was there too. Sengen told that she was sorry and told her that she forgets a lot for being a scientist. Akausagi and Akahime were shocked to hear that. Sengen started to giggle and told them that she's found bones that she belived to belong to a man, who had a arrow in his back. Akahime had goose bumps, knowing Gaifutaoka was shot in the back by his son with and arrow. Akahime asked Sengen where she found the bones. Sengen told her that she found the bones on the a round in the Leaf Village. Akahime told Aome to take Akausagi and Sengen to the restsurant, and that she'll find them later, Aome asked why and Akahime told him not to worry and go. When they left, Akahime summoned Gaifukaoka. She told him that Aome's mother found his body from a long time ago. Gaifukaoka yelled at her for summoning him just to tell him that someone found his body, he didn't care about his old body and want to go back to the Pure Land. Akahime after asking time and time again to tell her why? Gaifutaoka yelled at Akahime and Went back to the Pure Land. Akahime, disapointed, walked to find her group. When she got there, everyone was almost done eatting. Akahime sat down next to Sengen and Aome. Akausagi asked if she was ok but Akahime didn't respond. After dinner, Sengen asked if they wanted to go to the hotel that she was staying at, but Akausagi told her that they need to training alittle bit more. Sengen hugged Aome and Akahime goodbye, and skipped away. Akausagi shocked and yelled at Sengen to get back there and fight her. Sengen laughed and told her someday. Akausagi blushed and smiled. 'Friend Vs. Friend...!!!!' After training with Akausagi, Aome and Akahime were told to train themseleves to make a new techniquie in one week, and then one of them would win a prize. Aome and Akahime were also told that they would have to different parts of Konaha. Aome went with Sengen, and Akahime would stay with Akausagi. Once Aome and Sengen left. Akahime started meditating. After a few days of trying to think of something, summoned Gaifutaoka. Once he arrived, he started screaming and attacking Akahime. After a half a day of getting Tail Whipped, Gaifutaoka dissapeared. Akahime was passed out. Akausgi sighed and told herself to get her time. Once she woke, Akahime closed her eyes, and calmed down. She could hear the tree and water from afar. SHe put her hands to the ground and started to breath again. She began to open her eyes and pushed the ground, and made the ground. To be continued... 'In Other Media' 'Video Games' Akahime is a playable character in the following video games: 'Trivia' *Akahime leiterally means "Red Princess" (赤姫). A name made up of two kanji characters. Aka meaning "red" and Hime meaning "princess". *According to the character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: **Akahime's hobby is collecting different kinds of cacti and make jewelry. ** Her favourite food is Nikuman. ** Her least favourite food is anything with soy sauce. ** Her attributes are: 153 in perception, 140 in dextarity, 130 in negotiation, 120 in intelligence, 80 in strength, and a unknown number in chakra. ** She has three stars in unarmed hand-to-hand fighting and two stars in marksmanship. 'Quotes' *( To Gaara about Boruto after he cheated) Dad, to be honest, I'm not sure why people cheat like this. There's no point to it. If you're smart you'll pass, and If you're dumb or impatient you'll end up getting caught and fail. 'Reference' Akahime is my OC. ( WhatRHumanz & Sarkat-chan are both me :D) Aka is on my Deviant Art, Sarkat-chan. :3 Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Sunagakure